Drizella Tremaine
Drizella Tremaine is a recurring character on ABC's "Once Upon a Time". She is portrayed by Adelaide Kane. Drizella is the daughter of Lady Tremaine and the stepsister of Cinderella. She is the main antagonist of Season 7. History Season 7 Hyperion Heights In Hyperion Heights, Drizella lives under the identity of Ivy Belfrey, the assistant to her mother, who is known as Victoria Belfrey in this realm. When Victoria arrives at Belfrey Towers, Ivy nervously prepares everyone. Victoria enters from the elevator and Ivy greets her. Victoria questions where her granddaughter Lucy is and Ivy says she will try to find her, to which Victoria corrects that she needs not to try but to do. Back in the Enchanted Forest, Drizella enters where her mother, Lady Tremaine, is holding Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. Drizella tells her they will be late to the ball and Lady Tremaine assures her she won't. Drizella excitedly notices Fairy Godmother's wand and asks to use it, but Lady Tremaine says magic is power because it can be taken, while fear is a true power that lasts. However, Lady Tremaine decides to use the wand once on the Fairy Godmother and kills her. Lady Tremaine then orders Drizella to tell Cinderella to clean the leftover mess up if she ever returns. Lady Tremaine and Drizella attend the ball and the Prince's younger brother takes a liking to Drizella, while the Prince does not. This angers Lady Tremaine, who murders the Prince and blames it on Cinderella. As Cinderella and Henry Mills battle their way out of the ball, Drizella watches in shock. In Hyperion Heights, Ivy accompanies Officer Rogers to retrieve Lucy, after Henry tells them of their whereabouts. Ivy takes the Storybook out of Lucy's bag and orders Rogers to confiscate or destroy it. Ivy and Lucy get into the car, while Rogers seems intrigued, prompting Ivy to question him if something is wrong. A Pirate's Life In the Enchanted Forest, Lady Tremaine instructs Drizella to find out from Henry where he hid Cinderella's slipper and then to kill him. Drizella questions why and says that she does not understand, but Lady Tremaine tells her she does not need to understand but to obey. Lady Tremaine leaves and Henry tries to talk Drizella out of whatever her mother asked her to do, telling her she seems nicer than Tremaine. Drizella assures him that she is not and reaches into her coat to pull out a knife. She walks over to Henry and holds the knife to him, questioning where he hid the slipper. Suddenly, a portal opens behind Drizella and Captain Hook and Regina Mills emerge from it, knocking out the guards. Hook orders Drizella to get away from Henry and she questions who they are. Regina tells her that she is his mother and magically throws Drizella into the wall, knocking her unconscious. Greenbacks In the Enchanted Forest, Tiana and her mother are having an auction at their home for their items so they can gain enough money to save their castle. Tiana tells her mother that it is humiliating for the people to be picking through their things and Drizella remarks to her that it is. Drizella says that she was intrigued upon hearing of their option, but says that it appears everything of real value is already gone. Drizella then spots an item that excites her and questions what it is, but Tiana says that it is not for sale and she is unsure how it ended up in the auction. She tells Drizella that it was her father's, earned during the war. Drizella then remarks that it is too bad Tiana's father is no longer alive to save her and her mother from ruin, sarcastically commenting that it is so sad. Appearances Season 7 (7/22) *Hyperion Heights *A Pirate's Life *Beauty *Greenbacks *Wake Up Call *Eloise Gardener *Pretty in Blue Notes *Drizella is based on Charlotte from the fairytale "Cinderella" and Drizella Tremaine from the Disney film "Cinderella". *She becomes the main antagonist of Season 7 during "Greenbacks". *She is a new adaptation of Clorinda and Tisbe. Category:Villains Category:Magicians